MY Liz
by Sparky8888
Summary: Death The Kid has some feelings for Liz, but can't confess to her due to many things, I SUCK AT SUMMARIES JUST READ AND FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Soul to the Rescue  
INTRO  
Death The Kid, a boy who is rich, good looking, kind, and caring. All the girls wanted him, but he only had one eye for a certain somebody, Liz Thompson. One of his weapons. He'd always gets lost in her beautiful dark blue eyes, he goes crazy when he gets her scent in his nose. It was a VERY pleasing scent. He is madly in Love with the street girl even though she was dating another man...

KID'S POV  
Damn, Liz was out on another date with the asymmetrical tool. What does he have that I don't... That's right Liz's heart. "Kid, are you ok?" Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty asked  
"Hmm? Oh don't worry I'm fine girls..." I sighed  
"Kid, May I talk to you in private" Soul asked while he threw the ball at BlackStar  
"S-Sure.." I said  
Soul grabbed my arm and tug me out of the basket ball court behind a tree. "Kid, what's going on?" Soul asked  
"N-Nothing, just thinking.." I mumbled  
"Well you don't look like you're thinking about symmetry, it looks like you're thinking about someone instead, Is it Liz?" Soul whispered  
I looked into Soul's deep red eyes, he knew... I couldn't lie to him so I nodded. "I see.. Are you worried or jealous?" Soul shot the question  
"Well... both" I admitted  
"Kid... You're my friend, when ever you want to talk about it I'm here, It looks like you don't want to talk about it behind a tree" Soul chuckled  
I smiled and we walked back to the court. "Maka, Kid and I are going to his manor" Soul started  
"Well, ok, be back early" Maka said while looking down at her book  
"Ok book worm thanks" Soul teased  
"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted while slamming her book on her weapon.  
I held in my laughs and picked up Soul. "Well see you guys later" I said  
"Wait Kiddo-Kun is it ok if I stay at Maka's place today?" Patty asked in her sqeaky voice  
I smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, BlackStar can I also stay over" Tsubaki asked  
"Yeah I don't see why not, Your God has to do some exercises today anyway" BlackStar yawned  
He seemed tired. As I walked away with Soul blacked out on my back I heard the girls cheer.  
AT THE MANOR  
"Soul wake up" I nudged him as soon as I out him on the couch.  
"H-Huh?" Soul groaned  
"Maka Maka Chopped you" I said  
"Oh yeah" Soul remembered  
"Alright... Now tell me, when did you started having feelings for Liz and how you guys met" Soul quickly said  
"Oh well, Let's see, I guess ever since I laid eyes on her... She and Patty were in Brooklyn NY, I went there to get some errands and then a beautiful tall street girl tried to mug me. She pointed a gun at me and threaten me. Then I heard the gun giggle. I realized that the gun was a weapon like you and Tsubaki. Then we heard sirens, police sirens. Then the girls ran. I followed them and I saw another street girl. It was Patty. The cops had them cornered, Then the tall street girl turned into a gun. My jaw dropped. Symmetry hit my head. So I beat up the cops and asked them if they wanted to be my weapons. Then they introduced themselves to me. Liz and Patty, the greatest sweetest yet craziest girls I've ever met." I told Soul the story  
"Hmm.. When Liz with her bf how do you feel?" Soul asked  
"Like I wanna kill the bastard" I growled  
"Ok calm it, I'll just take Maka's book about Love and we can read it, sound like a plan?" Soul suggested  
I nodded. "Cool, I'll be back tomorrow" Soul said  
"Ok... but please hurry" I nervously said  
"Alright see ya, Maka is going to kill me if I don't get there in time, It's my turn to cook" Soul said as he ran off  
I just sat on my couch and thought for a while.  
LIZ'S POV  
"Oh you're so sweet, stop it!" I giggled  
"You know I can't" My boyfriend Richard said shyly  
He kept flattering me on the way back to the manor. As I opened the door, I turned around to say goodnight to my Richard. He gave my a peck on the cheek and walked away. I opened te door to see Kid on the couch wide awake. I looked at the clock. It was 3:20 am! I had a feeling he was going to yell at me. But surprisingly he didn't. "K-Kid?" I broke the silence  
Kid ignored me. "Are you mad at me?" I asked a bit scared  
He shook his head and went upstairs. I was worried for him. As I headed upstairs to my room, I checked in Patty's room but she wasn't there. I then headed to Kid's room but he was fast asleep. I walked towards him and covered him with his blanket and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 'He was up until 3:20 in the morning for me' I thought.  
I went to my room and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Book and The Tool  
NO POV  
Soul took Maka's book and ran to Kid's place around 4 am, it's been 40 minutes since Liz covered Kid and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Soul climbed up Kid's window and opened it. He went up to Kid and slapped him on both sides of his cheeks. "I got the book!" Soul whispered loudly  
"Huh?! Ow, follow me" Kid whispered  
Soul nodded. "So is Liz back?" Soul asked  
"Yeah, she came back around 3..." Kid whispered sadly  
"I see, so where are we going?" Soul asked another question  
"Study room" Kid answered  
Soul looked around Kid's manor. 'Wow so much symmetry..' Soul thought to himself  
Kid opened the study room door and went in. Soul followed inside too. "Here" Soul handed the book to Kid.  
Kid grabbed hold of the book. "A little heavy, huh" Kid commented  
"Yeah, that's Maka's book alright" Soul joked  
Kid smiled and opened the book and Soul sat there. Kid and Soul took turns reading it out loud to each other.  
LATER  
It was 9am and Soul and Kid aren't done reading the book. "Damn we're not done reading the stupid book" Soul yawned  
"Yeah and we still got 8 more chapters.." Kid rubbed his eyes  
"Kid are you there?" Liz called out  
"Damn, Soul hide!" Kid whispered  
"Where?" Soul asked quietly  
"Under my desk hurry!" Kid said  
Soul grabbed the book and dived under the desk. "Yes! I'm in here" Kid yawned  
Liz opened the door. "K-Kid?" Liz started to talk  
"Yes?" Kid rubbed his eyes.  
He looked like a mess, his hair wasn't combed, his eyes were a little red, and he kept yawning. "Are you ok?" Liz asked  
"Y-Yeah... Uh, not to sound rude but can you please exit out of the room, I have to arrange everything in perfect symmetry..." Kid lied  
"Oh uh yeah, Well Kid I'm going on another date and-"  
"If you want just marry the guy" Kid spat as he turned away  
Liz was hurting as soon as those words exited out of his mouth. "FINE!" Liz slammed the door  
"Damn, that was a little harsh Kid" Soul crawled out  
"I'm sorry.." Kid apologized while looking down.  
"Don't apologize to me apologize to Liz" Soul smiled trying to comfort his friend  
"I guess I was too harsh... Stay here I'm going to apologize" Kid said as he stood up  
Soul smiled as Kid got up and went to apologize. As Kid headed downstairs he saw Liz and her boyfriend Richard. Liz glared at Kid, "May I have a word with you" Kid asked Liz with his tired golden eyes staring into her angered blue ones.  
"Actually I need to have a word with Kid here, So Liz can you give us some privacy" Richard asked Liz  
Liz nodded and went upstairs to her room to get dressed. "She told me what you said to her" Richard growl  
"And I'm happy to marry her, I guess I'll have a a beautiful body to have sex with every day." Richard quickly changed his personality  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kid fired  
"The guy who's having a wonderful body to fuck with" Richard grinned  
It made Kid sick to his stomach. "Listen you freak, I won't allow you to think that Liz is some sex toy for you" Kid calmly said trying to hold down his rage  
"She's mine I can do what ever I want with her" Richard smirked  
"YOU BASTARD!" Kid shouted as he grabbed Richards neck  
Richard couldn't breath. "You damn Tool I should end your life here!" Kid growled  
Soul and Liz heard the commotion and ran into each other. "Soul?" Liz said confused  
"Hello" Soul smiled nervously as he ran down the stairs  
Liz and Soul were terrified to see Kid choking Richard. "You asymmetrical Garbage!" Kid shouted and punched him square in the face  
"KID!" Liz and Soul shouted but kept their distance  
Kid threw Richard on the marble floor and started punching him. Soul grabbed Kid but Kid wiggled out of Soul's grip. Liz was too scared to get near Richard or Kid. Kid then started kicking Richard. "SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU!" Kid shouted angrily as he grabbed his 2 vases and smashed it on Richard's head  
"KID STOP!" Liz cried as she ran and hugged Kid from behind  
"Please stop.." Liz sobbed  
Kid calmed down and Soul grabbed Richard's body and took him away from Kid as far away as possible. "Pathetic peice of scum" Kid growled  
Liz hugged Kid tighter. "K-Kid you almost killed my boyfriend" Liz sobbed more  
Kid then spun Liz around and hugged her, "I'm sorry if I scared you..." Kid apologized  
"I'm sorry for saying those words to you this morning but I'm not sorry about Richard... But I can't tell you why" Kid said as he let go Liz and went upstairs  
Soul and Liz stared at the bloody boy on the ground. "I'll talk to him, call BlackStar so he can take the boy to the hospital" Soul ordered  
Liz nodded and called BlackStar and Soul went upstairs. "What happened down there?" Soul asked his friend who was in the Study Room  
"Soul, please close the door I can't have Liz to hear this, it migt break her heart.." Kid teared up a bit  
Soul closed the door. "Now?" Soul said  
Kid nodded. "That bastard, he's just trying to get in bed with Liz.." Kid said  
"He's what?!" Soul grind his teeth  
"He's only using Liz for sex" Kid covered his face  
"That tool, we HAVE to tell Liz" Soul growled  
Kid shook his head "I'll tell her myself" Kid said  
Soul nodded...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Comfront Part 1  
NO POV  
It's been 2 days since Kid put Richard in the hospital. Liz decided to comfront Kid about what happened 2 days ago. "K-Kid, can we talk?" Liz asked Kid who was in the kitchen making his tea.  
"Of course" Kid said with an empty expression  
"I wanna talk about what happened 2 days ago" Liz started  
Kid froze in his position. "What about it?" Kid asked as he added sugar in his tea  
"Why did you put Richard in the hospital?" Liz asked a bit scared  
Kid walked up to Liz "Liz don't be scared please.. and if I told you I know you won't believe me" Kid whispered in her ear  
"I will try and believe.." Liz mumbled  
"Your boyfriend is using you as a sex toy" Kid answered with his a tear choking him  
Liz got pretty mad she slapped Kid as hard as she could. Kid felt the stinging on his face in fact he didin't care if he got slapped on one side instead of the other. He was hurt that his love didn't believe him. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY SUCH THINGS!" Liz shouted  
Patty ran in the kitchen to see her sister angered and a huge hand imprint on Kid's face. "Liz-chan, go away" Patty said while getting in between Kid and her sister  
"WHAT YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE?!" Liz growled  
"Liz-Chan you can't just slap Kid like that" Patty answered  
Liz just sighed and stormed off. Patty grabbed an ice pack and put it on Kid's cheek. "Thank You Patty" Kid cried a little  
"Kiddo-Kun you're crying" Patty frowned  
"It's fine..." Kid fake smiled  
Patty knew it was a fake smile. "What was that all about? Was it about Liz's boyfriend?" Patty asked as she went and grabbed Kid's tea and handed it to him  
"Yeah it was and thank you" Kid said while taking a sip from his tea.  
"Why did she slap you?" Patty asked in a concerned tone  
"She won't believe me about her boyfriend's intention" Kid mumbled  
"Can I ask what was his intentions?" Patty asked her final question  
"The bastard is using Liz for a sex toy" Kid sobbed a little  
Patty eyes widen she looked into Kid's eyes, they were full of pain and concern and... love for Liz. "You probably don't believe me either do you?" Kid looked down  
"I do" Patty said while lifting her best friend's head up.  
"Thanks Patty It means a lot" Kid smiled at her  
"You're Welcome Kid, I believe you because I know you'll never lie to anyone" Patty smiled back  
Kid hugged his friend and Patty hugged back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Comfront Part 2

NO POV  
Patty couldn't bear to listen to her strong meister cry. He kept hugging her. "Why doesn't she believe me?" Kid sobbed  
"Because she's an idiot" Patty whispered  
Kid still shedding tears. Patty had enough of seeing him in pain. "Here Kiddo-Kun, drink your tea" Patty said calming down her friend  
He nodded and started drinking his tea. Patty went to the direction Liz was. She went in Liz's room to see Liz curled up under her blankets. "Hey sis" Patty greeted  
"What do you want?" Liz spat coldly  
"Don't you think it was unfair of you to slap Kid, after all he's done for us yet you slapped him" Patty comfronted her sister  
"Well he star-"  
"No Liz-Chan because I saw you enter the kitchen and I over heard you ask why Kid put you guy in the hosptal. So you started it" Patty said a serious like tone  
"But Patty, he said my boyfriend is using me as a sex toy, he must be lying" Liz stated  
"But Liz-Chan, when has Kid EVER Lied to us?" Patty asked  
"Well never.." Liz admitted  
"Then what makes you think he's lying?" Patty asked even though she did see why  
"I don't know" Liz answered  
"Ok then" Patty said as she stood up and was about to walk away  
Liz looked down, and Patty gave one last glance at her sister and shook her head. 'I wish they could just make up and be friends again..' Patty thought as a tear rolled down her cheek


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Richard's Back  
NO POV  
It's been 2 weeks since Liz slapped her meister. 2 weeks since they talked...  
"Richard is being released out of the hospital today" Soul said angrily at Kid  
"I know" Kid sighed  
"Did you tell Liz about his intentions?" Soul asked as the 2 boys walked to the park  
"I did.." Kid looked down  
"What happened?" Soul asked  
"She slapped me and she didn't believe me.." Kid teared up  
"Oh no don't you cry on me, you're a reaper remember" Soul quickly said  
"I'm sorry Soul but I do have a heart.. It was painfull when Liz didn't believe me" Kid quickly wiped off the tear  
Soul sighed. "Well can we at least tell Maka and Patty?" Soul asked  
"Well Patty already knows, so I guess we can talk to Maka" Kid replied  
The boys then turned around and walked to Soul and Maka's place.

MEANWHILE

Liz was going to the hospital to see her boyfriend, Richard. "Richard!" Liz hugged him  
He hugged her back. "I'm fine but you're hurting me" Richard groaned  
"Sorry, and sorry about Kid" Liz apologized  
"No need to apologize and for your meister, tie him up on a leash" Richard said  
Liz giggled and helped Richard out of the hospital.

BACK WITH SOUL AND KID

Soul opened the door to the apartment. And Maka was on the couch reading a book about chemistry and science. "Maka, there's something Kid and I have to tell you and you're the smartest person we know" Soul started  
"Huh? What's going on?" Maka asked as she tilted her head.  
"It's about Liz's boyfriend" Kid answered  
"The guy you put in the hospital, what about him?" Maka asked another question while putting down the book.  
"Well Maka, promise you won't do anything drastic first" Soul sighed  
"Ok yeah I promise." Maka looked at both boys  
"Liz's boyfriend is trying to use her as a... toy... a sex toy, he just want to mess with her, trying to take her innocence away" Kid said with pain in his tone  
Maka went up to Kid and hugged him. "Kid I can see in your soul you care about Liz, a lot... You have feelings for her don't you?" Maka whispered in his ear  
Kid hugged back and nodded. "Aw, Kid.." Maka hugged him tighter  
"What should we do? The piece of crap is leaving the hospital today" Soul asked Maka  
"Well, this is something Kid can do by himself..." Maka admitted  
"But how am I... Going to show Liz that her boyfriend is just a swine..." Kid started to cry  
Maka never heard Kid cry before so her eyes widen and sqeezed him in a tighter hug. "Kid, all I can say is show courage and tell her" Maka said  
"But I already did and she slapped me, we hadn't talked for 2 weeks..." Kid sobbed with tears choking him  
"Kid" Maka felt like crying too  
Soul looked away to hide his tears as well. "Kid, promise me this, you will show Liz how much of bastard her guy is" Maka said clearing her throat  
"I Promise.." Kid lets go of Maka

BACK WITH LIZ AND RICHARD

"You OK?" Liz asked as she saw Richard stumbled in his house  
"Y-Yeah" Richard studdered  
Liz helped him inside and set him on his couch. "Better?" Liz asked  
"Better" Richard replied  
"Good" Liz smiled at him


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Silence Between 2 People  
NO POV  
It's been a day since Richard has been released from the hospital and Liz was with him ever since. Kid and Patty were up until Liz came back. Liz finally came back around 4 am. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!" Patty Screamed  
"We?" Liz questioned  
"YES WE, KID AND ME!" Patty yelled  
"K-Kid?" Liz looked at Kid  
Kid got up and went Upstairs. "We gotta talk" Patty said angrily  
"About?" Liz asked  
Patty grabbed her sister and took her to her room. "You haven't talked to Kid for 2 weeks" Patty frowned  
"Yeah so?" Liz said coldly  
"It's not fair, how can we go on missions and complete them if you 2 can't resonate together or even communicate with each other" Patty spat  
"Patty, I know it's hard but-"  
"But nothing, it's unfair to me too, because I love it when you and Kid talk and hang out with each other, you're stupid bf ruined this friendship!" Patty cried and ran and shut the door  
Liz got up and chased after her. She followed her all the way to Kid's room. When Liz entered she saw Patty crying and hugging Kid. 'What kind of a sister am I? I made my little sister cry' Liz thought to herself  
Liz walked up to Patty and Kid. Liz glared at Kid. Kid flinched. "Go away Liz-Chan!" Patty cried loudly  
"But Pa-"  
"GO AWAY!" Patty finally screamed out causing Liz to jump and run to her room  
Kid was scared of Patty but he still hugged her tightly.  
THE NEXT DAY  
Kid went downstairs to see Liz and Patty eating. Liz kept begging for forgiveness from her sister. Patty just kept saying You don't get it. Patty went up to Kid and fixed his brooch and she went to watch TV. Kid sat down and began eating. Nothing but pure silence between the 2. No words. No greetings, no waves, no exchanging looks. Kid got up and left and Liz just sighed. "I'm not going to apologize to him.." Liz mumbled under her breath


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kidnapped  
NO POV  
5 more days of silence between the reaper and the tall street girl. Kid fianlly spoke to her. "Liz... Why won't you believe me about your boyfriend?" Kid asked  
"Because He loves me, he'll never do anything like that to me!" She said in a very harsh tone  
"But Liz-"  
"SHUT UP!" Liz screamed as she ran out the manor and shut the door  
Kid sighed. "But Liz I care about you, I Love You" He mumured  
Patty over heard what Kid said. Her eyes widen. 'He loves my sis?' Patty giggled  
She giggled because she knew her sister had feelings for him too. But she stopped chasing after him because it seemed he didn't want to date Liz. But It turned out he did.

LATER THAT DAY

Kid was waiting for Liz, it was 9 pm. Kid sighed. "Kiddo-Kun, I'm off to bed I'm tired, can you tell me a story?" Patty yawned while wearing her giraffe footie pajamas  
Kid smiled and nodded. Both went upstairs in Patty's room "Which story would you like me to read to you?" Kid asked as he tucked Patty in bed  
"3 Little Pigs" Patty giggled  
"Very well" Kid grabbed the book and began to read.  
After the story was over Patty smiled. "Thanks Kiddo-Kun" She yawned  
"You're welcome and good night" Kid kissed Patty on her forehead  
"Good Night" Patty said tiredly and fell asleep.  
Kid smiled one more time as he turned on the night light and walked out of Patty's room. Kid went downstairs and waited for Liz. He waited and waited for hours, he looked at the clock. 6 am!  
Kid worried and grabbed the phone and called Soul. "Hello?" Soul yawned  
"SOUL!" Kid said in a panic  
"Hmm? What, it's 6 o' clock, what do you need?" Soul asked  
"Liz, she still hasn't came back!" Kid freaked out  
"WHAT!? MAKA AND I WILL BE RIGHT THERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" Soul said frantically and hanged up  
Kid was terrified. 'Where's my Liz?' He thought to himself

MEANWHILE AT SOUL AND MAKA'S PLACE

"MAKA WAKE UP!" Soul pounded on her door  
"The Hell do you need?!" Maka shouted  
"Liz hasn't come back yet!" Soul answered  
Maka shot right up and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She wore her usual attire. As soon as she got out of her room, Soul was ready. "Lets go!" Maka shouted  
"Right!" Soul and Maka ran out the door  
They hopped on Soul's motorcycle and went to the manor

BACK AT THE MANOR

Kid was getting ready, he didn't wake Patty up due to the panic attack she'll have if she realized her sister is gone. Kid was worried half to death. 'Where could she be?' Was the only question that shot in his mind over and over

MEANWHILE WITH LIZ

Liz woke up, she was tied up with a rope, her wrists above her head, she was in a strange room, she looked around and saw 3 other girls, they were tied up too but they were a mess. They were covered in their own fluids, messy hair, covered in bruises, and they were... naked. "Wh-What's going on?!" Liz asked frantically  
"He got you too huh?" The first girl said  
"Yeah, it appears he hasn't deflower you yet" The other girl sighed in relief  
"W-Wait who's he?" Liz asked the girls  
The 3rd one looked straight into Liz's eyes, "He is Richard.." The 3rd girl's eyes watered  
Liz's eyes widen. "R-Richard?!" She was stunned  
"Yeah, the bastard just used us as his personal sex slaves" The first girl spat  
"He didn't rape you did he?" The 2nd girl asked  
"Uh I don't know... How do I know if I was raped" Liz asked  
"Well, you feel pain... down there" The 2nd girl answered  
"Well then I haven't been deflowered then" Liz sighed  
"How did he got you?" The 3rd girl asked  
"Well, I fell asleep here... and I think he tied me up..." Liz looked down  
"So do you know some one that might be looking for you now?" The 2nd girl asked  
Liz's eyes watered. "Maybe My meister, Death The Kid... and my sister Patty. But I was being such a jerk to them..." Liz began crying

BACK AT THE MANOR

Kid was pacing back and fourth. He heard knocking, so Kid ran to the door and opened it. He saw Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and BlackStar. "Sorry we're late, got any leads on where Liz could be?!" Maka asked a bit scared  
Kid shook his head. "We're going to need to split up and search all over." Kid tried to keep his cool  
"Maka, use your soul tracking thing please!" Kid said terrified for Liz  
Maka nodded. "BlackStar and Tsubaki go search the south, Maka and Soul search North and West, I'll search East since it's the biggest side" Kid splitted the teams up  
Everyone nodded and left. Kid went upstairs to check on Patty. She was knocked out. Kid kissed her forehead. "I promise I'll bring Liz back" Kid whispered amd grabbed Beelzebub and left  
'I'll find you Liz, I swear' Kid kept thinking while going to the east


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Search  
NO POV  
BlackStar and Tsubaki were running South, they couldn't find anything. They asked and searched but nothing at all. "Kid seems really concerned" BlackStar panted  
"Of course he'll be, his weapon and friend is gone" Tsubaki sighed  
"I know but he seems to have feelings, I Know I'm a God and All but this God just can't figure out what's going on in Kid's mind" BlackStar breathed  
"You mean Love?" Tsubaki asked  
"Yeah, what ever the hell that means" BlackStar answered  
"I find it cute that Kid has a crush" Tsubaki smiled  
"Kid in Love?" BlackStar laughed  
"But I guess you're right" BlackStar added  
Tsubaki smiled and he smiled back and got back on the search

WITH MAKA AND SOUL

They were at the north side first. "Got anything?" Soul asked  
"No, I can't sense Liz's soul or the bastard's soul either" Maka growled  
"So shall we head west?" Soul asked  
Maka nodded. The team headed west.

WITH KID

Kid was searching and asking people section by section since the east was pretty big. 'I'll find you I swear' Kid kept repeating in his mind  
Kid stopped at a ramen shop. "Have you seen this girl?" Kid asked the owner of the shop  
The man looked at the picture carefully. "Yup this is Miss Liz, she comes here to eat sometimes, she visits her boyfriend Richard" The owner nodded  
"Thank You, do you know where he lives?" Kid asked a bit relieved  
"Yup he lives all the was at the end of that road, his house is like a mile away from civilization" The man replied  
"Thank You Sir!" Kid said while jumping on his board and starts flying to the end of the road.  
'I promise I'll stop Richard from deflowering you and hurting you' Kid promised in his mind

MEANWHILE AT RICHARD'S PLACE

Liz was still crying. "I'm sure he'll forgive you" The 2nd girl said to Liz calming her down  
"He won't He warned me about Richard and I slapped him instead, I bet he doesn't care anymore" Liz sobbed  
"Of course he's going to care. In fact I think he's even looking for you right now, I bet he's not going to let Richard rape or touch you" The first girl promised  
Liz stopped crying. "I guess you're right, he is a nice man" Liz tried to smile

WITH BLACKSTAR AND TSUBAKI

"Damn nothing!" BlackStar said angrily  
"Don't worry let's keep looking" Tsubaki said  
"Well alright" BlackStar said

WITH MAKA AND SOUL

"Nothing" Maka sighed  
"Damn" Soul growled  
"Now what?" Maka asked  
"How about we check on BlactStar and Tsubaki?" Soul suggested  
"Alright, maybe they have a lead" Maka said with a bit of relief of the hopes of BlackStar and Tsubaki  
The team started to head south to check on BlackStar and Tsubaki.

WITH KID

Kid was on Beelzebub, he was close he could feel Liz's soul and 3 other souls. He hid behind a bush and saw a white house with a black roof. "I sense Liz's soul, but where's Richard's?" Kid whispered to himself


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: You Came For Me  
NO POV

Kid looked around to see if richard wasn't around. He wasn't. Kid got up and headed to the house. 'The souls are in the basement' Kid thought as he crawled in the basement window  
'Damn they're behind that metal door' Kid saw the door  
He went up and used his reaper powers to open it. He went inside and saw Liz fully clothed and sleeping. he turned and saw 3 other girl that were naked and tied up. He ran up and untied them first. "You must be Kid, thank you" the 3rd girl said.  
Kid nodded and ran up to Liz and he untied her. She woke up and saw Kid. She hugged him as tight as she could. "You came for me" Liz whispered in his ear  
"Of course I did" He whispered back  
The 3 naked girls looked at them with awe. "Let's get out of here, before that sicko comes back" Kid quickly said  
The girls nodded. Kid helped all of them through the window. "Liz take all the girls to the hospital, I'll be here, to see if I can use something against Richard" Kid ordered  
Liz nodded. And before she left she motioned Kid to get near the window. "Thank You" She whispered  
"You're welcome now get going before Richard gets back." Kid smiled  
Liz then grabbed Kid and Kissed him deeply and left. Kid stood there in awe. He smiled. He was happy for once in his life, like pure happiness. He then got back to track and started searching for evidence. The room itself was evidnce but he needed more.

MEANWHILE WITH THE SOUL AND MAKA

Soul and Maka were running South, and were searching for BlackStar and Tsubaki. "There they are!" Soul pointed  
Both teens ran towards the loud boy and the nice girl. "Tsubaki, did you guys found any leads?" Maka asked quickly  
"No, have you?" The weapon asked back  
Soul shook his head. "Let's find Kid, he might of found something" Maka suggested  
The gang agreed and headed East. "I hope Kid found something" Soul sighed  
"I BLACKSTAR, THE GOD, SAYS THAT KID WILL FIND SOMETHING!" BlackStar shouted with his idiotic grin  
Maka just stared but instead of Maka chopping the hell out of him, she some how trusted him.

MEANWHILE LIZ AND THE GIRLS

Liz had to cover up the girls some how so she asked the ramen shop owner for his over sized aprons. She explained everything and he was in shock and he handed 3 aprons to her. "Thanks, and if you see Richard please don't tell him where we are" Liz begged  
"Like I would tell that rapist anything, good thing he didn't deflower you." The man replied  
Liz nodded and ran behind the bush where the girls were. All 3 wore the huge aprons and ran to the hospital. When they entered the 3 girls were sent in immediate check up. Liz waited. 'I hope you're ok Kid.. And I can't believe you still came for me... even though I haven't talked to you for a while and slapped you, you still came...' Liz thought to herself


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Where's Kid?  
NO POV  
Maka, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki ran past the hospital. "STOP!" Maka commanded  
"Why?" Tsubaki tilted her head  
"Liz is in the hospital!" Maka ran toward the hospital  
Soon the rest of the gang followed. They entered and Saw Liz waiting in the room. "Liz you ok?" Soul asked  
"Don't worry I'm fine" Liz assured them  
"But why are you in here? WAIT IS KID HERE?!" BlackStar shouted  
"Shut up" Maka hushed BlackStar  
"No, 3 other girls Kid rescued" Liz looked at Maka  
"3 girls what happened?" Maka asked  
"The 3 girls were raped... and been beat..." Liz sighed sadly  
Soul and BlackStar's eyes were flared with rage and angered, "Did he touch you?" Soul quickly asked  
"No, they said I was extremely lucky" Liz looked at her worried friends  
They all sighed in relief. "Wait where's Kid then?" Tsubaki asked  
"He stayed to look for evidence to use against Richard" Liz said with such worried eyes  
Soul's eyes widen. "That idiot.." Soul sighed

WITH KID

Kid was searching all over the place. He found alot of disgusting things. Soon Kid felt Richard's soul coming in  
'Dammit' Kid thought in his mind  
He looked around for an exit but couldn't find one. Richard was in the first floor and Kid was in the second. Kid heard footsteps coming upstairs. 'Damn, Well I need to confront him any way for kidnapping my Liz..' Kid thought  
Kid approached the door and opened it. "RICHARD!" Kid shouted


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Your Soul Shall be Burnt Through The Depths of Hell  
NO POV  
As Kid called out for Richard. Richard went upstairs angrily, "The Hell are you doing here?!" Richard growled  
"I'm here to teach you lesson, never mess with the people I love, your punishment is your soul going to hell" Kid said calmly  
"I see you found the girls in the basement huh" Richard grinned  
"Don't grin you rapist, I know what you have done to the 3 girls, you've stripped them and deflowered them" Kid said with anger coating his words  
"So what? They're just girls nothing important, if you haven't came I would've fucked the brains out of Liz" Richard laughed  
"There's nothing funny About women getting raped you sick tool, you disgust me" Kid spat  
Richard grinned insanely, and his arm turned into a mace. "Alright Kid, lets fight" Richard suggested  
"Very Well" Kid got in his fighting pose  
As Richard ran towards Kid, he rose his arm about to smash Kid in the head but Kid slid under Richard. As Richard turned around Kid quickly gave him an upper cut. Causing Richard to fall backwards and cough up blood. "Bastard" Richard mumbled as he kicked Kid's leg  
Kid fell on the floor as Richard got up and rose his arm and smashed Kid's leg. Kid groaned in pain because he felt his bone snap. Richard laughed as he was about to smash his other leg but Kid rolled out of harms way. Richard quickly turned around to aim for Kid again but Kid used his bare hands to push away the mace from his face. Richard stepped on Kid's injured leg causing Kid to scream in agony and pain once again. Kid pushed Richards foot off of his leg. "What's wrong? Can't take pain?!" Richard laughed  
"You're crazy" Kid groaned as he used every strength on his broken leg to kick Richard in the gut which made him fall onto the floor  
Kid held his screams as his leg began to have greater pain. Richard groaned as he held his stomach. Kid got up on one leg and grabbed Richard and head butted him as hard as he could. So hard that Richards forehead began to bleed. As Richard saw nothing but blur, Kid rammed his knee onto Richard's face. Kid felt his broken leg gaining pain but he didn't care. "I swear, I'll make sure you'll pay for your disgusting acts" Kid snapped  
Richard was covered in his own blood, panting heavily, and a couple of teeth missing due to Kid colliding his knee on his face. Kid walked up to Richard and grabbed some of his blood. "The hell are you going to do?!" Richard said with irritation of not being able to see clearly  
"You'll see you bastard!" Kid yelled as he summoned Beelzebub his skateboard  
As the Skateboard appeared Kid flipped the board on the back side and started writing Richard's name. "Last Name" Kid called out  
"Why in the fuck would I tell you?!" Richard shouted  
"Tell me or I'll kill you!" Kid roared angrily  
"It's Flynn" Richard flinched  
Kid started writing his Last name on the back of the board. Suddenly the skateboard glowed and transformed into Satan himself. He looked at Kid. "It's him" Kid calmly said to the half goat, half man  
Satan nodded and walked up to Richard. He had a huge grin starting to curve all the way across his face. "Richard Flynn, you have done many crimes, and you shall pay" Satan started with an extremely deep voice  
Richard shook. "Welcome to your new home... HELL!" Satan laughed like a crazy psycopath as he pierced through Richard with his claw like hand and pulled out a soul  
"Your Soul Shall be Burnt Through The Depths of Hell" Satan grabbed the soul and vanished in thin air.  
Kid tried to keep his eyes open but he was extremely tired. He started hopping on one leg to the hospital. His broken leg covered in his own blood. His suit and forehead covered in Richard's blood. His hair all messed up. And breathing heavily. Kid started hopping in another direction so that the citizens of Death City wouldn't see him or try to help him. Kid hopped until he made it at the hospital. He hopped to the entrance to see BlackStar and Soul sleeping. Tsubaki, Maka, and Liz seem to be checking on the girls. Kid then recieved a phone call from his phone. Patty was calling him. He answered. "Hey Patty" Kid said casually  
"Kiddo-Kun where are you? and Where's Liz?" Patty yawned  
Kid's eye widen, he looked at the time. 3 pm. "You just woke up?" Kid asked surprised  
"Yeah, sowwy" Patty apologized  
"It's fine. Well I'm at the hospital and so is Liz" Kid confessed  
"I'll Be RIGHT THERE!" Patty shouted as she hung up.  
Kid just smiled because he knew Patty loves and cares about Him and Liz. As Kid entered the hospital the lady behind the counter immediately called up the nurses and doctors. Soul and BlackStar woke up because of the ruckus. "KID?!" BlackStar and Soul called out as they ran toward him.  
"Hey" Kid greeted with a weak smile  
"Excuse us, we have to clean him up and check on his body." The doctor said while setting Kid on a wheel chair.  
"It looks like his leg is broken" One of the nurses said.  
"It appears so" The doctor agreed  
They quickly pushed Kid to a room and getting him cleaned up. Kid closed his eyes and fell asleep due to exhaustion


End file.
